Love is You
by naMoon137
Summary: KYUMIN fanfic.Kepindahan Sungmin dan keluarganya ke Seoul dan pertemuannya dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sangat aneh, membuatnya terganggu namun dia merasa nyaman dengan Cho Kyuhyun sang teman masa kecil yang kelewat PD..
1. Chapter 1

Love is.. You

-KyuMin fanfiction-

Main pair: Kyuhyun – Sungmin

Genre: Genderswitch, romance, suspense

Character:

Lee's Family:

Lee Kangin

Lee Jungsoo

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Cho's Family:

Cho Hangeng

Cho Heechul

Cho Kyuhyun

Another character

Saya membuat cerita ini untuk kelengkapan tugas novel saya untuk mata kuliah _creative writing _di kampus saya, cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasi saya dan saya selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 2 malam demi mengejar deadline tugas. Ada fanfic saya yang lainnya yang sudah saya upload namun belum dirampungkan karena saya stuck dengan fanfic 'He is My Type! But...' maka saya memutuskan untuk upload cerita novel saya yang sudah selesai sebelumnya, jadi saya bisa secara rutin upload dengan berbagai perubahan dari cerita asli, jika terdapat banyak typo saya minta maaf.

Tentu saja jika anda memiliki kritik dan saran saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, sebelumnya saya juga berterima kasih atas saran dari pumkin ite sunbae nim yang sangat membangun :D

Nah, sekian kata pengantar dari saya

Silakan menikmati cerita saya :D

1

Semuanya Berubah!

Cklek.

Sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat terbuka menampilkan kamar seorang gadis yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SMA yang sangat menggemari warna pink dan ungu. Sang pembuka kamar menghela napas saat melihat anak gadisnya itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya di balik gulungan selimut hangatnya yang bermotif _pink panther_. Ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut dan mengelus pelan kepala anaknya. Dia sangat mengerti keadaan anaknya yang pasti kelelahan karena seharian penuh membereskan kamar barunya. Pindah rumah memang hal yang sangat melelahkan, apalagi jika jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pindah rumah yang menjadi masalah, tapi mereka juga harus pindah kota, karena sang kepala keluarga dipindah tugaskan di kota lain. Saat ini dia berada di Seoul, kota yang sibuk, kota yang menjadi ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. Sang anak menggeliat karena merasakan sentuhan kelembutan. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Omma..."

panggilnya saat matanya menemukan sosok sang ibu yang tengah mengelus lembut kepalanya sambil melemparkan senyum manis kepadanya, ia menarik garis bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum yang manis untuk ibunya.

"Bangun Sungminnie sayang, kamu siap-siap ya pagi ini kita mau jalan-jalan keliling kota Seoul, kamu mau kan? Setengah jam lagi kamu turun ke bawah ya, omma mau siapin sarapan dulu buat oppa kamu sama appa, ok?" ujar sang ibu saat melihat senyuman indah sang anak yang sempat membuatnya khawatir, bagaimana tidak, kedua anaknya mati-matian menolak kepindahan mereka dari Incheon ke Seoul. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal di Incheon dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menyewa apartemen berdua dan mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Tapi ide itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ayah, pasalnya saat ayah dan ibu mereka pergi selama 3 hari ke Pulau Jeju untuk menghadiri pernikahan kerabat, saat pulang mereka mendapati rumah seperti habis diterjang angin ribut. Sangat kacau bahkan butuh waktu seharian penuh membersihkan dan membereskan seluruh rumah mereka walau hasilnya tidak terlalu rapi. Itu saja baru ditinggal 3 hari, bagaimana jika mereka tinggal berdua dalam jangka waktu yang belum diketahui? Tentu saja sang ayah menentang keras ide yang menurutnya gila itu. Sang ibu meninggalkan anak gadisnya yang tengah terdiam, mungkin nyawanya masih belum kumpul pikir sang ibu.

"Jangan lama-lama ya sayang.." ujar sang ibu sambil menutup pintu itu duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sekarang dia ada di Seoul, kini dia tengah memikirkan lingkungan yang berbeda yang berarti dia harus beradaptasi.

"Ming!" teriak sang oppa yang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan memunculkan sosok cowok yang masih berantakan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Membuat Minnie kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Apaan sih oppa? Ngagetin aja, santai aja kali buka pintunya" gerutu Sungmin sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sorry deh sorry, abis oppa buru-buru. Oppa mau ngasi tau ide oppa supaya kita bisa balik lagi ke Incheon." Jawab sang oppa dilengkapi dengan cengiran sok polos.

"Udah deh, apa susahnya sih tinggal di sini, lagian Min udah capek ngikutin semua ide gila oppa. Emangnya mau ide apalagi? Selain ide demo yang bikin kita diomelin sama appa semaleman karena berisik dan ngotorin rumah sama sampah karton kita? Udahlah, aku aja gak masalah kok tinggal di Seoul."

"Yah Min, kali ini ideku brilliant banget!"

"ANNI! Minggir" hardik Sungmin sambil melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sang oppa hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kecewa yang bisa sekilas dilihat oleh Minnie.

"Ga usah sok aegyo deh oppa! Udah gede juga, mana cowok lagi, ngapain pake manyun-manyunan segala!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aish, sirik aja! Kalo oppa imut mau digimanain lagi coba? Apa salahnya cowok imut? Kau aja suka sama idol-idol Super Junior and Taemin karena imut kan?" bantah sang oppa tak terima.

"Berisik! Mandi sana, nanti kita mau jalan-jalan, tapi kalo oppa gak mau ikut sih ya udah." balas Min dari kamar mandi.

"Eits, Lee Donghae tetep harus ikut donk, udah ah. Mau mandi dulu. Siapa tau aja ketemu cewek Seoul yang cantik-cantik. Hahaha" jawab sang oppa sambil meninggalkan kamar Min. Min hanya menghela napas, siapa yang kakak siapa yang dongsaeng sih sebenernya? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang manis, tinggi badannya 163cm dan dia selalu merasa kalau dia sangat pendek, karena dia selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan personil girlband yang disukainya. Wajahnya yang mungil dan mata yang bulat dilengkapi dengan hidung mancung nan mungil yang membuat gadis itu terlihat imut dan lucu. Dia memiliki kaki yang panjang dan jenjang sehingga membuatnya nampak sangat sempurna. Rambut hitam sepunggung dengan ujung rambut yang bergelombang juga poni se-alis menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih Susu menjadi jauh lebih gelap karena tersengat sinar matahari setiap harinya.

Sungmin kini sedang menatap pantulan bayangannya dari kaca meja rias. Kini dia sudah mengganti bajunya dari piyama ke kaos stripes putih merah dan celana hitam selutut yang menjadi favoritnya. Sekarang dia akan mengenakan bedak tipis dan juga eyeliner untuk mempercantik wajahnya. Setelah puas dengan hasilnya kini dia menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Tak lupa mengenakan kalung dengan bandul hati kecil bertuliskan KS yang berwarna biru safir.

"Oke, udah cakep! Sekarang makan ah." Ujarnya saat merasa sudah siap tak lupa menyambar tas tangan ungu yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Pagi omma, pagi appa.." sapanya saat menuruni tangga dekat meja makan saat melihat orangtuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Pagi chagi, cantik sekali anak appa nih. Sini dong cium dulu."

"Dih appa, enggak ah. Ntar bedak Min luntur." Tolak Sungmin sadis.

Sang omma hanya terkikik geli dan sang appa hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban dari anak gadisnya itu.

"Ming, nanti appa mau ajak kamu nemuin sama anak temen appa yah, dia ganteng loh. Siapa tau aja nyangkut"

"Apaan yang nyangkut? Dikira layangan. Kalo jadi temen aja it's okey,tapi kalo jadi pacar entar dulu. Liat dulu orangnya minimal tampangnya musti mirip Siwon Super Junior lah" jawab Sungmin seenaknya sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

Sang omma hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban asal yang dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Yo! Kapten Hae datang!" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba turun dari tangga sambil meluncur dari pegangan tangga hingga mengejutkan Sungmin yang sedang minum susu.

"Hae-ah, jangan meluncur begitu ah, nanti kalau jatuh gimana?" tegur omma yang sedang mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin yang tersedak.

"Kalo jatuh ya ke bawah dong omma, inget gravitasi." Jawabnya yang terkesan asal sambil menyambar roti yang ada di tangan Sungmin dan disambut dengan deathglare mematikan dari si empunya roti.

"Ambil roti sendiri napa? Masa punya Min diembat juga." Balas Sungmin sambil mengambil roti yang hampir dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Donghae.

"Huu, pelit!"

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi ribut banget sih. Hae, kamu ambil roti yang lain kan masih banyak. Min-ah, galak bener! kayak mau makan orang aja." Ujar appa menengahi keributan kecil dari kedua anaknya.

Keduanya diam namun masih saling melemparkan pandangan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Appa, emangnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana? Masa Cuma nemuin temen appa aja." Sungmin angkat bicara sambil menatap ayahnya yang sibuk meniup kopi panas dengan pandangan puppy eyes.

"Emang kamu maunya kemana? Ke mall?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Kayak di Incheon gak pernah ke mall aja. Di sana mall banyak masa di sini juga jalan-jalannya ke mall lagi sih?"

"Aaa~ appa" Sungmin protes sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Appa, nanti kita sekolah di mana?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menatap ke gelas susunya.

"Di sekolah punya temen appa, kamu tidak usah khawatir, setidaknya kalo kamu sudah kenalan sama anak temen appa kamu sudah punya teman di sekolah nanti."

Donghae nampak mengambil napas panjang sambil menatap sendu gelas susunya.

*****Sungmin point of view*****

Aku tahu persis apa yang membuat oppa nampak muram saat ini, pasti karena Heerim onni. Heerim onni adalah yeojachingu oppa. Tapi dia meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat perjalan wisata dengan teman-temannya di Ilsan. Oppa dan Heerin onni sudah pacaran sejak SMP kelas 1 dan keluarga kami pun sudah sangat dekat bahkan saat lulus SMA nanti kakak akan bertunangan dengan Heerin onni. Yang membuat dia nampak suram adalah kepindahannya ke sini, ke Seoul. Karena itu oppa begitu menolak keras saat appa membawa kabar kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Oppa akan sulit mengunjungi makam Heerin onni jika berada di Seoul karena makam Heerim onni berada di Incheon. Walaupun oppa nampak seperti anak kecil dan tampak periang sebenarnya dia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Maka dari itu aku membiarkannya menjahiliku agar dia sedikit terhibur.

Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu memberikan senyumanku untuk oppaku satu-satunya. Lee Donghae. Senyuman untuk menguatkan hatinya. Seakan mengerti dengan arti senyumanku dia pun membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman khas oppa.

Hey! Donghae oppa itu tampan, Cuma terkadang dia bisa jadi agak hiperaktif karena kelebihan tenaga. Ibaratnya kalau dia jadi mesin dia tidak memiliki tombol off. Karena itu dia bisa melompat ke sana dan ke sini tanpa lelah, tapi itulah yang kusukai dari oppaku. Dia siap menghiburku kapan pun aku sedih.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma Hae oppa yang punya pengalaman pahit soal cinta, aku pun pernah mengalaminya. Tepatnya 3 bulan lalu. Bagaimana jika kalian melihat namjachingumu berpelukan dan bermesraan dengan yeoja lain yang notabene adalah sahabatmu sendiri dengan mata kepalamu? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Hancur? Sakit? Marah? Lebih tepatnya aku merasa kecewa. Sahabatku dari SMP menjalin hubungan dengan namjachinguku sendiri di belakangku dan hebatnya hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu. Maka dari itu, tadinya aku menentang ide appa untuk pindah ke Seoul, tapi dengan adanya kejadian menyakitkan ini aku lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Konyol! Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan teman sekelasku saat itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi aku jadi merasa sebal. Sebal karena aku dengan mudah dikelabuhi oleh mereka. Siwon dan Kibum. Kalau ditanya apakah aku sudah memaafkan mereka? Aku sendiri tidak beniat menjawabnya. Karena aku masih bingung. Aku menyayangi mereka begitu tulus tapi mereka membalas rasa sayangku dengan cara yang terburuk yang tak pernah terlintas di benakku.

Hah, sebaiknya cukup membahas kisah piluku. Aku harap aku dapat mendapat yang lebih baik di sini.

"Hae Minnie, sedang apa kalian ini? Melamun terus. Jadi gak perginya?" panggil appa sambil menenteng tas laptop yang disiapkan omma. Kami tersentak dan langsung berjalan menghampiri orang tua kami. Setidaknya aku masih punya orang tua kan?


	2. Chapter 2

2

He's BACK!

**Sungmin POV**

"Woa~, rumah ini besar sekali ya? Kalo ngepel ini rumah ngabisin waktu berapa lama?" ujar Hae oppa saat mobil kami masuk ke halaman rumah teman appa yang daritadi dibicarakannya.

"Oppa~" ujarku merajuk sambil sweatdrop

Tapi benar sih yang tadi dikatakan Hae oppa Rumah ini besar sekali! Pantas saja punya sekolah, rumahnya aja udah segede sekolahan.

Appa segera memarkirkan mobil dan kami pun disambut sendiri oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Oke, kesan pertama begitu berharga. Tarik garis sudut bibir 30º biar kelihatan manis.

"Ngapain lo? Senyumnya dimanis-manisin gitu. Adikku yang cantik ini udah manis kok senyumnya, kalo kayak gitu malah jadi kaku banget senyumnya. Kayak boneka Chucky aja" puji Hae oppa dengan maksud menyindir juga. Oppa ini bahasanya ribet banget sih, susah banget buat dijabarkan, ribet kayak jalan pikirannya yang rada-rada ajaib. Apa karena golongan darahnya AB ya? (sumpah gak ada hubungannya!)

Aku sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingku saat turun dari mobil. Sumpah, halamannya saja sangat besar. Tadi kata appa mereka sering mengadakan open house jadi untuk menampung mobil tamu yang hadir mereka mempersiapkan halaman rumah yang sangat besar. Oke, aku tidak habis pikir gimana capeknya tukang kebun mereka mengurus tanaman di hadapanku kali ini. Pohon besar dan kokoh membuat rumah ini terkesan asri. Ada pohon cemara, dan ada beberapa pohon yang sering kulihat tapi sampai sekarang belum kuketahui namanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat pekarangan rumah ini sudah seperti kebun binatang. Sangat besar! Jangan-jangan mereka juga melihara rusa.

"Ngeliat-liatnya sudah belom nonna, keluargamu sudah masuk ke rumah, kau mau masuk juga atau masih mau melototin pekarangan rumahku?" ujar dingin seseorang mengejutkanku. Eh, apa katanya tadi? Dingin banget ini orang, gak ada sopan-sopannya. Dan akupun langsung membalikkan badan menghadap orang tersebut, aku ingin membela diri. Tapi nyaliku langsung ciut. Bagaimana tidak ciut kalo di depanmu ada orang yang tinggi dan akupun hanya setinggi pundaknya, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Pertama kali kulihat waktu membalikkan badan adalah lehernya. Akupun menelan ludah berat. Untung belum sempat kumaki-maki, kalau aku dijitak sudah terbayang betapa nyerinya.

"Eh.."

"Appa, omma, dan oppa mu sudah masuk ke dalam, aku disuruh mengajakmu masuk." Potongnya saat aku mau berbicara.

"Kok Minnie ditinggal?" lirihku pelan.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah acting. Bilang saja supaya kamu bisa jalan berdua sama aku." ujarnya dingin sambil mendengus kasar.

What? Apa-apaan orang ini?

"What? Tolong ya ahjussi ya. Kamu siapa? Saya pun tidak kenal,percaya diri banget sih? Permisi, saya mau lewat ahjussi"

Akupun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah. Menyebalkan sekali.

"apa? Ahjussi? Siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi hah? Aku ini masih muda"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan memberanikan diriku menatap wajahnya. Satu kata, TAMPAN, tapi dia menyebalkan. Kenapa di dunia ini rata-rata orang tampan itu menyebalkan atau playboy? Rutukku dalam hati. Aku menyesal sempat terpesona dengan namja ini.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita menyusul keluargamu bersama, bagaimana?" kata namja itu sambil menarik tanganku. Sial jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kini dia sudah menggenggam lembut tanganku. tidak bisa diajak kerja sama ini jantungku. Padahal baru digenggam saja sudah seperti ini. Tapi tunggu dulu tadi dia bilang apa?

"Baiklah, tapi singkirkan tampang mesummu itu hadapanku sekarang! Sekarang bisa tolong tunjukkan dimana keluargaku?" ujarku sambil menahan detak jantungku karena dia telah mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Dia tersenyum dan terus menggandeng tangan gue. Sial! Kalau bukan gara-gara aku tidak tahu dimana keluargaku, aku tak akan bertanya padanya. Pasalnya saat aku memasuki rumah ini, aku sudah bingung aku harus masuk ke ruangan yang mana, karena ada 3 pintu yang kuyakini menuju tempat yang beda-beda. Akan sangat konyol kalau aku asal masuk di rumah orang. Aku terus sibuk dengan pikiranku dan juga sibuk mengatur detak jantungku ini, hingga aku tak menyadari jika dia sudah berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. Aku mulai sadar saat dia menatap wajahku. Dia tersadar, dan mulai berjalan lagi. Tadi sepintas aku melihat tatapan sendunya. Dia kenapa? Pikirku dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin, kau lupa padaku?" ujar namja itu tiba-tiba saat kami mulai masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang menurutku tak jelas fungsinya apa, dia masih tetap membelakangiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap punggung namja di depanku ini.

"Ne?" jawabku memastikan apa yang barusan kudengar.

Dia langsung membalik badannya lagi dan menghadap wajahku.

"Minnie lupa sama aku?" ulangnya sambil mendekatkan wajah kami.

DEG

Jantungku apa kabarnya ini?

Aku menutup mata sambil memikirkan perkataannya barusan. Aku berusaha mengingat apa aku pernah mengenalnya. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di hadapanku. Model rambut yang sedang trend akhir-akhir ini memang pantas untuknya, rambutnya agak panjang dan berwarna hazel juga sedikit ikal. Mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir agak tebal, dan kulit putih yang pucat.

Oke, sudah cukup lama aku memandangi wajah namja dihadapanku yang bahkan belum kuketahui dia ini siapa dan posisi kita sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih menunduk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku menggeleng lemah saat masih tidak bisa mengingat siapa namja di hadapanku ini.

"Kalung dariku masih kau pakai, harusnya kau mengingat ku minnimin. Kamu sekarang semakin cantik." ujarnya sambil memegang bandul kalung yang kupakai.

Aku tersentak! Dia.. tak mungkin. Kyu?

*****Flashback*****

"Kyukyukyu, Min juga mau mainan cama itu." Kata seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang rambutnya diikat dua sambil menunjuk mainan boneka kelinci yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Tapi maininnya bareng sama Kyu ya? Kyu kan juga pengen main bareng Minnimin." Jawab Kyu kecil.

"Ya udah deh. Cini Min mau peluk kelincinya."

"Ya, Kyu juga mau dipeluk kaya kelinci itu." Kata Kyu sambil menunjuk boneka yang ada di pelukan Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyu lalu memeluknya sebentar dan kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Min, kalo Kyu pergi Minnimin jangan lupa sama Kyu ya? Nanti Kyu balik lagi Kyu mau jadiin Minnimin istri Kyu." Ujar sang bocah lelaki itu sambil menatap Sungmin yang kembali memeluk boneka kelinci itu. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap Kyu, seakan bertanya maksud bocah itu.

"Sebentar, Kyu punya sesuatu buat Minnimin" Kyu kecil mengeluarkan dua buah kalung berwarna biru safir dari kantongnya.

"Ini buat Minnie. Kyu pakai yang ini." Kyu kecil mengalungkan kalung itu ke leher Min kecil lalu memakai kalung yang sama pada dirinya.

"Kyu mau pelgi?" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suara sambil memandangi kalung pemberian Kyu.

"Iya, tapi nanti kembali lagi." Jawab Kyu.

"Kapan? Jangan lama-lama Kyu, Min nanti main cama capa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sungmin sayang, pulang yuk. Bilang good bye sama Kyu dong. Dia mau pergi besok." Kata omma menginterupsi Sungmin.

"Good Bye Kyukyukuyu." Kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sungmin melihat Kyu.

***Flashback end***

"Kyu.." ujarku lirih.

"Minnimin! Kangen!" seru namja itu sambil memelukku.

"Aku kira kau akan melupakanku. Aku kecewa saat kamu lupa padaku bahkan memanggilkju ahjussi, Kamu semakin cantik."

Aku membalas pelukannya erat. Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu lagi dengan Kyu. Teman spesial dari masa kecilku. Aku seakan speechless, Kyu kecil yang sering ingusan sekarang tumbuh jadi namja tampan yang kuyakin banyak yang menyukainya. Terus kenapa Kyu bisa setinggi ini? Dulu tingginya tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Oke, dulu saat kami berumur 5 tahun. Itu berarti 12 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula kami hanya berbeda setahun. Kyu memang seumur dengan Hae oppa, tapi Kyu lebih suka bermain denganku. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa dia lebih suka bermain denganku.

Akupun melepaskan pelukkan hangat tadi. Aku berani jamin kalau adegan pelukan tadi seperti adegan yang sering ada dalam drama. Mirip juga dengan adegan anjing Lassie yang kembali bertemu dengan majikannya setelah berpisah beberapa waktu. Oke kalimat terakhir diabaikan saja, itu tak ada hubungannya.

"Minnimin jahat, masa berani sekali melupakanku?"

"Sekarang kau sudah sangat tinggi, tidak mirip sama sekali saat kita masih kecil. Lagipula kamu tadi sangat menyebalkan. Aku jadi kesal. Tapi Min juga kangen banget sama Kyukyu babyKyu" jawabku lirih sambil menunduk, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Sekarang keluargamu sedang berada di ruang makan. Mau menyusul mereka atau kita main berdua saja?"

"Menyusul mereka saja."

"Oke, siap my Minnimin." Jawab Kyu sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

Pertemuan keluarga kali ini memang benar-benar berkesan. Ini pertama kalinya keluarga kami bertemu setelah 12 tahun, sebenarnya Heechul ahjumma dan omma tidak sengaja bertemu di mall saat di Seoul. Karena itu mereka bertukar kartu nama untuk saling kontak saat ada waktu luang. Orangtua kami saling bersahabat sejak SMA, makanya appa senang sekali bisa berttemu kembali dengan Hangen ahjussi atau biasanya kupanggil han ahjussi dan Hee ahjumma. Sebenernya tidak cuma para orangtua saja yang happy bisa bertemu sahabat mereka, tapi sejujurnya aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Setahun lebih tua dariku, hanya saja dulu kelakuannya sangat manja kalau sedang bermain bersamaku. Dari dulu yang kutahu Chris itu sangat cemburuan, waktu aku masih TK dia menjemputku di sekolah terus dia melihatku bermain-main dengan namja teman sekelasku . Dia langsung menarikku saat aku sedang seru-seruan bermain kejar-kejaran. Dia langsung memanyunkan bibirnya plus memberi tatapan tidak suka pada temanku sampai temanku menangis keras. Katanya dia tidak suka aku bermain dengan namja lain, aku hanya milik dia. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan anak ajaib satu ini. Dan menuruti apa katanya, soalnya aku memang dari dulu hanya bermain dengannya. Hampir tiap hari dia bermain ke rumahku, dari aku bayi sudah ada foto kami bertiga bersama Hae oppa dan Kyu. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel oppa karena dulu badannya kecil dan hampir sama sepertiku, walaupun dulu badannya tetep lebih besar dariku. Dia punya panggilan kesayangan untukku Minnimin, sedangkan aku? cukup panggil dia Kyukyu atau babyKyu seperti Hee ahjumma memanggilnya karena waktu itu aku masih kecil jadi tak punya ide apa-apa untuknya.

Kami mengunjungi keluarga Kyu dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 5 sore pun keluarga kami masih berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

Kyu pun menceritakan kepindahan keluarganya ke Australia dan sempet juga di Amerika untuk 6 bulan sebelum akhirnya pulang kembali ke Korea 3 tahun yang lalu dan menetap di Seoul. Katanya karena bisnis appa nya dan boss appa nya yang menginginkan appanya untuk menghandle perusahaan yang ada di Australia dan mengunjungi boss apppa nya yang sedang berada di Amerika. Dari yang dia ceritakan tadi aku tak habis pikir dengan boss nya Han ahjussi, memangnya beliau tak punya orang kepercayaan lain apa selain Han ahjussi? Sampai Han ahjussi disuruh menghandle perusahaan di Australia dan beberapa negara lain. Dan aku paling tertarik dengan cerita Kyu waktu dia bilang Amerika. Karena aku sangat bermimpi bisa pergi ke Amerika. Kau pasti juga akan tertarik jika ada yang menyingung tentang kesukaanmu. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya banyak hal di luar kegiatan Kyu, seperti 'Kau pernah mengunjungi hollywood?' atau 'Kau pernah bertemu dengan artis ini atau artis itu?' dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang akhirnya dijawab dengan agak ketus oleh Kyu, kurasa dia sudah mulai tak suka waktu aku bertanya tentang hal di luar dirinya. Akupun digeplak oleh Hae oppa karena dia mulai jengah dengar pertanyaanku untuk Kyu.

Akhirnya jam 7 malam pun kami meninggalkan kediaman Han ahjussi dan Hee Ahjumma. Hee ahjumma berjanji akan mengajakku dan Hae oppa berkeliling Seoul. Hee ahjumma memang sangat menyayangiku dan oppa, dia sudah menganggap kita anaknya sendiri.

Kami sampai ke rumah pukul 11 malam, karena kami masih berniat berkeliling-keliling di kota Seoul. Sebenarnya keliling-kelilingnya hanya sebentar namun berkat appa yang sotoy binti songong akhirnya kami nyasar sampai hampir menuju Incheon, kurang hebat apa appa ku? Sudah tahu kita baru pindah dan belum sempat berkeliling, tapi appa sudah jalan saja tanpa bertanya ke orang sekitar saat kita melewati beberapa ruas jalanan utama. Untung malam minggu jadi masih banyak orang di jalanan.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sekolah Baru, Teman Baru, Kyu?

Hari ini hari Minggu setelah sekeluarga telat bangun karena perjalanan yang amat melelahkan semalam, kami akhirnya bersiap menuju Gereja. Hey, walaupun lelah beribadah itu wajib kan?

Di Gereja pun kami bertemu Kyuhyun dan sekeluarga. Akhirnya kami duduk sebaris dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Usai ibadah, kami kembali berbincang mengenai rencana keluarga kami hari ini dengan keluarga Hangeng ahjussi. Dia tampak sedang asik mengamati benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam yang terus ditekan-tekannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Oh God, PSP?! Musuh bebuyutanku, karena Hae oppa juga hobi main PSP sampai-sampai aku dicuekin. Aku beruntung Hae oppa tidak membawa PSP nya kali ini jadi aku punya teman ngobrol, saat aku menoleh ke samping pemandangan indah yang kutemukan adalah... Hae oppa sedang main PSP nya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sial! Terus aku harus bagaimana? Bengong? NO! Mendingan nanti aku minta mama beliin tamagochi untuk kumainkan saat aku dicuekkin oleh Hae oppa yang sedang sibuk main PSP, batin ku dongkol. Aduh, lapar, karena tadi telat bangun dan tak sempat sarapan Cuma minum susu segelas saja untuk mengganjal perut. Akhirnya kuhampiri omma yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Heechul ahjumma, akupun memberanikan diri untuk berbisik pelan kepada omma kalau aku lapar. Dan sepertinya saking pelannya aku berbisik Heechul ahjumma pun dengar, aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja telinga dari Heechul ahjumma sampai bisa mendengar bisikan lembut penuh kasih sayangku pada omma. Heechul ahjumma langsung mengajak kami untuk makan Ramyun yang ada di sebelah Gereja, sebelumnya Heechul ahjumma juga mengajak suaminya dan appa. Dua namja yang asik kencan dengan pacar masing-masing dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Heechul ahjumma dan omma, alasannya? Biar saja mereka berdua main PSP, siapa tahu mereka sudah kenyang dan tidak perlu makan lagi. Aku terkikik geli saat mendengar alasan yang dikeluarkan Heechul ahjumma, rasakan kau oppa, hehe. Mereka berdua bahkan ditinggal bergitu saja di dekat pagar Gereja.

Kamipun memesan makanan dan Heechul ahjumma pun bertanya apa rencana kami hari ini. Omma belum memutuskan rencana apa yang akan kami lakukan hari ini, karena kemarin Omma terlihat bingung setelah 'petualangan indah di kota Seoul saat malam minggu' omma tak berani memutuskan untuk pergi kemanapun karena takut tersesat seperti semalam. Omma menceritakan secara singkat 'petualangan' kami semalam dan sontak mengundang tawa dari Heechul ahjumma yang nampak heboh dan Hangeng ahjussi yang nampak tersenyum geli sambl sesekali melirik ke arah appa yang nampak malu dan kesal namun kemudian ikut tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tak berubah dari dulu, benar-benar ingin menemukan jalan sendiri sampai nyasar." Komentar Hangeng ahjussi yang disambut tawa ringan appa.

'Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujo georohdeongeol eodiseo chani..' ponselku berdering lagu No Other dari Super Junior tanda ada yang sedang menelponku, aku sudah tidak perlu melihat siapa yang menelpon aku berani jamin kalau Donghae oppa, si ikan asin nyebelin itu-lah yang menelponku. Aku menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Ya, kau ada dimana? Aiiish~ jinjja kalian tega meninggalkanku begitu saja"

"ya oppa, Suruh siapa oppa main PSP? Sekarang lagi mau makan."

"Mwo, aku ditinggal makan?! Makan dimana? tidak naik mobil kan?"

"Anni-o, sekarang kita da di sebelah Gereja. Cepatlah ke sini. Ajak Kyu ya"

Pip.. MWO?! Teleponnya malah langsung ditutup dulu tanpa mengucapkan 'thank you nae dongsaeng, saranghae~' oke itu pasti berlebihan, kalau dia sampai mengucapkan kata ajaib itu, akan benar-benar jadi akhir zaman. Tapi minimal bilang Gomawo atau thank you gitu.

Tak lama kemudian kedua namja kece (tapi gak memble ._.) itu muncul sambil membawa kekasih masing-masing, maksudku PSP. Kyu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Minnie jahat, aku ditinggal." Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda ngambek.

"BabyKyu sama Hae oppa kan tadi main PSP, Minnie aja tadi dicuekkin, kan harusnya yang ngambek itu aku." Jawabku sambil memajukan bibir pura-pura ngambek dan melancarkan jurus aegyoku serta tak lupa membesarkan mataku.

"Geli aku melihat mukamu minnie, jangan sok imut begitu" kata Donghae oppa saat melihat wajahku.

"Yak! oppa." Teriakku protes sambil beralih memberikan deathglare yang menurutku mematikan.

"Tapi Minnie emang imut kok Hae." Bela Kyu sambil mencubit lembut pipiku dan mengusap rambutku.

"kau dengar itu Lee Donghae ikan teri bau amis?!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Hae oppa diam saja sambil tetap memakan ramyun seolah-olah tak mendengar apa-apa padahal aku yakin dia sangat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku gondok. Giliran aku menggodanya, eh aku malah dikacangin. Kacang mahal!

Akhirnya keluarga kami memutuskan pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah untukku dan Hae oppa.

Selama jalan-jalan Kyu menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan perlakuannya itu membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Kalau lama-lama seperti ini aku harus periksa jantung ke rumah sakit. Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku pun menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Dia nampak terkejut dan tak suka dengan tindakanku barusan. Diapun kembali menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya lebih erat.  
"Jangan dilepas lagi" katanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gue.

AKU? speechless. Dari dulu dia memang tak berubah, masih sangat egois dan protektif. Karena dia anak tunggal.

Lalu dia nampak tersenyum saat menatap wajahku. Senyuman itu nampak lebih mirip seringai daripada senyum. Sejak kapan dia jadi mirip iblis? Seringainya benar-benar nampak mengerikan namun menawan.

"ingat kata-kataku waktu kecil kan?"

Aku menggeleng, hellow?! Kata-kata dia waktu kecil itu sangat banyak karena dia termasuk cerewet saat bersamaku, kalau sama orang lain dia tak banyak bicara.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat"

"Hmm.. ah! Hae oppa ngompol di kelas!" kataku agak keras dan dapat didengar oleh si empunya nama.

"YAK!" kata Hae oppa sambil menjitak kepala kami berdua.

"Aw!"

"Appoooo~!"

"Sedang membicarakan apa kalian?membicarakan yang buruk tentangku? Kata siapa aku ngompol? cuma ketumpahan kuah sop"

"Alibi" jawabku

Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan dengan cara pelotot-pelototan yang dilakukan oleh kakak beradik Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin.

"Oke, bukan yang itu Min, Aku rasa yang barusan tak perlu dibahas lagi. Coba kau ingat-ingat yang lain. Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya sama ikan amis kepedean itu" lerai Chris saat melihat pertarungan mata kami.

Kamipun menyudahi adegan saling serang lewat tatapan mata kami dan...

TAK~!

Tangan Hae oppa mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut ringisan tertahan Kyuhyun dan Hae oppa pun meninggalkan kami dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Terus apa Kyu? Minne tidak ingat, kasih tahu aja deh ya? Minimal clue deh."

"Ehmm. No Minnie. Jangan mencoba mengeluarkan jurus aegyomu. Tapi coba kau ingat-ingat sendiri. Kata-kata ini paling sering ku ucapkan waktu kecil"

Aku pun menyerah, tak lagi mencoba untuk aegyo. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terlintas di benakku

"Minnimin milikku, Kyu akan menikahi Minnimin" gumamku tak sadar.

"Yup, betul. Senangnya nae princess masih ingat" kata Kyu sambil memelukku erat saat mendengar gumaman lirihku.

AKU SHOCK! Oke, awalnya biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan..

"Sekarang aku akan benar-benar menggenapinya. Kita nikah yuk?"

Siapa yang tidak SHOCK saat kau dengar perkataan lamaran itu meluncur begitu saja di tengah keramaian mall dan bukan di saat romantis yang selalu kuharapkan dari dulu setelah nonton drama.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia mengecup lembut pipiku dan menarik tanganku yang masih terkejut.

Sepanjang jalan-jalan hari itu aku hanya dapat diam dan bingung harus bagaimana saat Kyuhyun dan keluarganya terus mengajak keluarga kami berkunjung dan menunjukkan jalan ke berbagai tempat. Kyuhyun ingin terus berada bersamaku sedangkan kami harus pisah mobil, akhirnya Heechul ahjumma mengajakku untuk satu mobil dengan Chris. Sisa hari itu aku benar-benar tak dapat berkonsentrasi selama acara shopping with family.

Hari Senin pagi, aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah yang baru. Kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan rompi motif kotak-kotak biru-abu dan juga rok selutut dengan motif yang sama. Menarik napas pelan saat melihat penampilan ku melalui pantulan di kaca. Sekolah baru.

"Minnie kelinci Bunny berisik, turun sekarang. Nanti telat!" seru Hae oppa dari bawah.

Akupun mengambil tas selempang ungu dengan gambar kelinci putih-pink dan bergegas menuruni tangga dan menemukan Donghae oppa yang sedang asik dengan roti tawarnya.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hae oppa aku pun meminum susu dan sarapan roti.

Drrt drrt..

Suara getaran ponselku berbunyi saat aku sedang melahap suapan terakhir dari roti selai coklat tadi, aku pun bergegas mengambil ponselku yang kusimpan di kantong rok. Dan dengan segera membuka sms.

From: Kyunnie handsome my Love

Minnie nae Bunny..

Nanti ketemu di sekolah ya. jangan pergi kemana-mana saat sudah di kelas arra? Bye bye :*

Amit-amit genit banget ini anak? Pakai emot kiss kiss segala? Dia sudah kelamaan di luar negeri sampai jadi seperti ini. Lagipula apa-apaan nama kontaknya? Kyunnie handsome my love plus emot love? ganti ah.

Drrt drrt..

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselku.

From: Kyunnie handsome My Love

Nama kontaknya jangan diganti ya Minnie.. nanti aku check loh..

Bye baby :*

MWO?! Ini anak bisa membaca pikiran atau bagaimana? Antisipasinya cepat sekali. Aku pun mengerutkan dahi saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Kyu. Ajaib.

Akhirnya sampai ke sekolah baru, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana bentuk gedungnya, karena bentuk gendungnya mirip sama gedung sekolah yang lain. Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung sekolah bersama Oppa dan didampingi seorang guru wanita yang menyambut kami di depan pintu masuk.

Kata Appa sekolah ini punya grupnya Hangeng ahjussi, makanya kami bisa masuk dengan mudah ke sekolah ini. Appa juga sempat menjelaskan fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah ini. Sapphire Blue International High School. Aku tak habis pikir dengan nama sekolah ini? Tapi ya sudahlah toh aku juga sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Fasilitas dari laboratorium komputer, bahasa, fisika, kimia, dan biologi terdapat di lantai 2 sekolah ini tepat di samping kelas IPA dan aula dari sekolah ini. Lapangan outdoor dan indoor yang terletak di lantai satu dan saling berseberangan untuk berolahraga basket, volley, dan futsal. Juga ada kolam renang untuk pelajaran berenang dan ekstrakulikuler renang. Juga ada ruangan untuk klub dance yang dilengkapi dengan kaca di dinding ruangan ini, ruangan yang cukup luas. Juga ada beberapa perlengkapan seperti speaker dan music player. Ada juga sebuah ruangan untuk klub musik, dilengkapi dengan gitar akustik dan grand piano berwarna hitam yang tertutup kain putih. Juga ada beberapa tumpukan kertas partitur di sudut ruangan ini, kurasa ruangan ini sangat sering digunakan. Tepat di sebelah ruangan musik ada ruangan untuk klub vokal. Dilengkapi dengan piano berwarna hitam dan beberapa standing mic dan juga perlengkapan soundsystem. Akhirnya kamipun menuju ke lantai 3. Di lantai 3 terdapat ruang guru dan kepala sekolah juga ruang BP. Juga terdapat kelas-kelas yang sudah mulai ramai oleh murid-murid di hari pertama sekolah semenjak libur kenaikan kelas. Kami menuju kelas XII IPA 1 dimana Hae oppa si ikan asin yang dari tadi terus terpesona dengan berbagai fasilitas yang kami lewati, Hae oppa ditempatkan di kelas ini, ini adalah kelas unggulan. Tepat saat aku melihat ke dalam kelas, mataku menangkap siluet Kyu yang juga sedang menatapku sekilas lalu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela di sebelah kirinya. Huh? Tumben? Sok jual mahal. Kemarin-kemarin saja menempel terus padaku. Menyebalkan. Untung belum sempat kusapa, akan memalukan kalau saat kusapa dia buang muka seperti itu. Nanti aku disangka ingin dia mendatangiku. Tapi sebenarnya tadi aku berharap begitu sih saat ku melihatnya. Dasar KyuKyu jelek, menyebalkan! Jantung ku mulai berdebar tak karuan. Sejak melihat KyuKyu jantungku berdebar keras.

"Nah, Lee Sungmin. Ini kelas kamu. sonssaeng tinggal dulu ya" kata Shin sonsaengnim yang sedari tadi mengantar kami berkeliling saat tiba di kelas XI IPS 1.

"Nne sonsaeng, Gamsahabnida." Kataku sambil membungkuk hormat pada sng pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa tersebut.

Oke, kenapa Cuma kelasku yang tak dihuni oleh satu orang pun? Dari semua kelas yang ku lewati semua sudah diisi oleh murid-murid lain, nah ini kelasku kok kosong melompong begini?

Belum selesai aku membatin pada diriku sendiri mengenai kondisi kelas. Tiba-tiba..

"Nae BUNNY!" seru seseorang memanggilku dengan nada yang genit.

Pasti Kyu, karena Cuma dia satu-satunya yang memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi apa-apaan itu nada suaranya? Genit ~!

"Mwo Kyu?" jawabku asal-asalan

"Kok tahu?"

Ya jelas dong! Aduh, jadi kesal sendiri lama-lama

"Jangan kesal gitu dong Minnie. Min jadi yeojachinguku yuk? Nanti kita nikah ya. Minnie mau kan menikah dengan ku? Pasti mau!"

Jleger! (anggap aja suara petir)

Apa-apaan sih Kyu? dia jadi berani, bukan melainkan jadi terlalu sembarangan berbicara. Dari dulu aku memang sudah menyukai dia, dan waktu umurku 15 tahun aku sudah merencanakan satu adegan so sweet waktu aku bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun dan adegan lain dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya pada ku. Aku sangat yakin kalau itu akan sangat romantis, dan Kyu juga jadi namja romantis dalam bayanganku. Lah sekarang keadaan berbalik. Dia sama sekali tidak romantis seperti apa yang ada dalam bayanganku. Aku tak suka dengan Kyu yang sekarang. Dia terlalu gampang mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutku penting saat mengungkapkannya.

Entah mengapa mataku memanas dan berair. Aku membuang muka ke kiri untuk tidak melihat wajah Kyu yang masih saja memasang senyum lebar sedari tadi.

"Min !" panggil Hae oppa

"Oppaaaa.." seruku saat melihat Hae oppa mamasuki kelas.  
"kau kenapa? Ya!,apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku eoh?" bentak Donghae oppa pada Kyu.

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa, sumpah!" kata Kyu membela dirinya.

Aku terus menangis di pelukan oppa sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, opppa pun dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkanku di kelas. Kelaspun akhirnya mulai terisi penuh. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengambil kaca untuk memperbaiki penampilanku.

Setelah melewati proses perkenalan diriku sebagai murid baru pelajaran langsung dimulai, dan sepanjang hari aku terus mendapat pesan dari Chris inti dari pesan itu sama. Menanyakan tentang keadaanku sekarang, apakah aku sudah tenang, minta maaf, dan juga mengapa aku menangis.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti tadi. aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seemosional tadi. Pasti sekarang Kyu bingung.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah aku sudah mendapat beberapa teman baru, ada Hyukkie, Wokkie, juga Yesungie. Mereka duduk di sekitarku dan juga memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Rupanya mereka ini teman se gank dan mereka sangat kompak satu sama lainnya. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah ternyata mereka juga seorang penikmat musik, aku langsung tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka yang juga mengikutserakanku. Mereka adalah fans dari Super Junior dan penikmat musik sama sepertiku. Ryeowook atau Wookie dan Yesung atau Yesungie adalah sepasang kekasih sedangkan Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie adalah sepupu Wookie.

"Kurasa kita bisa jadi teman dekat bahkan sahabat." Ujar Wookie yang duduk di sebelahku.

Kujawab dengan anggukan antusias.

Saat istirahatpun kuhabiskan dengan mereka dan juga Hae oppa yang masih mengkhawatirkanku, Aku memperkenalkan Hae oppa, oppa ku yang tampan ini dengan teman-teman baruku. Hae oppa juga penikmat musik tapi dia juga menyukai dance.

Aku merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan kami, aku pun menoleh ke arah jendela dekat lorong kelas dan bisa kulihat Kyuhyun sedang melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan sendu. Sesaat pandangan kami beradu, dan dia pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku merindukannya , dia pasti sama, merindukanku juga. Dan mungkin itu caranya menyampaikan perasaannya. Tapi aku tak bisa membedakan kapan saat dia bercanda dan saat dia serius. Benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak.

Tanpa sadar aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas bermaksud menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asik memandangi lantai yang nampaknya telihat menarik. Sekilas bisa kulihat Hae oppa mengawasiku dari tempat duduknya di sebelah Yesung.

Kini aku sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap ke bawah. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh bahunya pelan. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut, rupanya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di depannya.

"Mian, mianhae~ tadi aku sudah membuatmu menangis"

Aku menggeleng kuat

"Kau tidak salah, hanya saja aku yang sedang tidak bisa mood diajak bercanda denganmu" kataku sambil meringis kecil

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius. Kau bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungku. Waktu aku melihatmu jantungku berdebar keras Minnie." ujarnya sambil membawa tanganku yang ada di bahunya ke dadanya untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg

Jantungnya berdebar keras sama seperti jantungku saat ini. Jadi, dia tidak bohong?

"Aku serius Min. Mau kan jadi yeojachinguku Minnie?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku menarik pelan tanganku dari dada Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku sudah yakin dengan perasaannya padaku.

Tapi sekarang aku yang tak yakin dengan perasaanku untukmu Kyu.  
"Kau tahu, aku senang saat omma bercerita bahwa ia bertemu dengan Teukie Ahjumma di Seoul. Aku langsung menyarankan omma menghubungi Teukkie ahjumma untuk mengatur pertemuan keluarga kita. Aku bahkan bilang sama keluargaku kalau aku akan melamar mu saat pertemuan keluarga. Tapi appa bilang itu masih terlalu cepat. Appa bahkan bilang kalau kau belom tentu mengingatku. Aku pun menuruti kata appa saat itu. Aku juga bahagia waktu tahu kabar kepindahan kalian di Seoul dan akan mengunjungi rumahku." Jelasnya panjang lebar yang membuatku terkejut. Pasalnya saat ini dia berkata dengan penuh perasaan yang dapat terpancar melalui pandangan matanya.

Mataku kembali memanas, dia melanjutkan

"Aku sengaja menyusun rencana saat kau datang, ternyata benar kata Appa. Kau tak mengingatku. Aku sempat kecewa, tapi akhirnya dengan cepat kau kembali mengingatku. Aku langsung senang. Tapi sempat khawatir kalau kau juga akan melupakan janji yang kita berdua buat waktu kecil. Janji kau akan jadi pendamping hidup untukku, dan aku juga akan menikahi kau saat aku kembali."

Air mataku kini menetes saat mendengar semua penuturan Kyuhyun, tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia bisa berpikiran seromantis ini dan mengucapkannya dengan caranya yang menurutku sangat manis.

Dia menghapus lembut air mata ku dan juga bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

"Sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya, aku akan tunggu sampai kau siap menerimaku, dan aku tak menerima penolakkan" ujarnya lembut sembari mengecup dahiku lembut.

Aku tersenyum saat dia mengecup dahiku, dia mengecupnya penuh perasaan dan lama. Aku tersenyum menikmati kecupan ringannya dan akhirnya dia pun melepaskan kecupan lembutnya itu dan mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Saranghae. I love you. Aishiteru. Aku mencintaimu. Nae melody" ujarnya sambil merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Aku menikmati semua perlakuan lembutnya padaku, dia benar-benar sangat lembut dan hangat.

Dapat kulihat oppa dan teman-teman baruku melihat ke arah kami dan tersenyum lembut, aku semakin mendorong wajahku menghadap dadanya yang hangat. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata teduh miliknya yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat menatapnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaeseyo :D

Saya update cepat mumpung lg libur

Dr 3 bulan lalu juga udah libur sih. Rencananya saya mau rampungin FF ini dulu, karena ini remake dari tugas novel saya, setelah FF ini rampung saya bisa konsentrasi untuk FF 'He is my type, but...' tapi sepertinya butuh waktu yang lumayan lama. Sorry untuk typos ya, mata udah ga 'awas' lg.

Maaf buat readers dan reviewers yang harus nunggu lama. Kmrn saya lupa password -_-" kebanyakan password dan unsur usia yang juga memperngaruhi ingatan. Kalo ada kritik dan pesan bisa di sampaikan lewat twitter atau fb saya. Twitter: ( ) mona1may. Silakan langsung hubungi saya. Saya lebih banyak ngebacot di twitter. Untuk fb bisa tanya langsung ya :D. Gamsahabnida~

Okey kindly readers~ I've talk too much. Happy reading.

4

"Cinta itu seperti air"

Setelah kejadian tadi, aku terus saja tersenyum apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun mengecup dahiku. Romantis sekali bukan? Waduh, kalo terus diingat jadi malu sendiri.

Sekarang setelah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyu padaku, aku jadi bingung. Karena aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaanku untuk Kyuhyun, apakah keadaan hatiku sudah siap untuk memulai satu kisah yang baru lagi? Berbagai pertanyaan terus kulontarkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan siapapun apalagi Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang baik, terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Setelah semua perngakuan dirinya padaku, tiba-tiba aku menjadi kaku.

Mengingat kejadian kurang mengenakan tentang cintaku yang lalu. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun hanya akan dijadikan pelarian.

"Min, daritadi melamun ada apa? Tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Terus sekarang sendu gitu? Waeyo nae dongsaeng?" tanya Donghae oppa sambil mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah kami.

"Ah, anni-yo oppa, hanya teringat kejadian tadi saja. Jadi malu sendiri."

"Geurre. Harusnya kamu senang bukan sendu begitu, ada apa? Hmm?"

"Anni oppa, jeongmal"

"Jawab oppa yang jujur ya. Kau masih memikirkan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum kan? Kau sudah berjanji pada oppa untuk bangkit dan melupakan mereka kan? Tidak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Jangan terlalu sering dipikirkan." Perkataan Donghae oppa terasa sangat tepat mengenai hatiku. Bahkan Donghae oppa tahu kalau aku masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan berat

"Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia apapun darimu ya oppa?"

Donghae oppa tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepalaku sambil pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan. Sebaiknya aku menceritakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku.

"Ini bukan hanya karena Siwon dan Kibummie, tapi aku lebih merasa terbebani semenjak tahu perasaan Kyu padaku, dia bahkan sudah berpikir ke depan sedangkan aku masih terpaku pada masa lalu. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun, dia terlalu baik. Tapi aku sendiri masih belum tahu gimana keadaan hatiku selama ini."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbagi ceritaku kepada Donghae oppa sekarang, kudengar dia menghela napas

"Inilah yang kuduga saat melihatmu nangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Semua ini emang tidak instan nae Minnie. Yang kamu perlukan hanya waktu dan juga peka terhadap diri kamu sendiri. Ingat, cinta itu seperti air."

Jadi Donghae oppa sudah bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal perasaanku? Dan apa maksudnya cinta itu seperti air?

"Cinta itu seperti air? Maksudnya?"

"Kamu pikirkan sendiri maksudnya, kamu akan mengerti kalau kamu mengalami sendiri" ujar Donghae oppa bijak, sejak kapan Hae oppa berubah menjadi sedewasa ini?

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Hae oppa di mobil saat pulang sekolah jam 3sore tadi, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih memikirkannya, padahal sudah jam 19.30. Omma appa pun bertanya padaku ada masalah apa sehingga membuatku menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya.

Drrt drrt

Getaran ponselku membuatku terbangun dari pemikiranku sendiri.

From: Kyunnie handsome My Love

Minnie, sedang apa? Kau ada waktu kosong tidak?

Aku ingin menelponmu.. berbincang sebentar

Kangen ,

Aku terkikik geli membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselku. Segera saja kubalas pesan itu, malu juga mengakuinya tapi aku juga kangen berat denganmu Kyunnie.

To: Kyunnie handsome My Love

Kebetulan Kyukyu, aku sedang kosong ^^

Aku memang sangat dirindukan banyak orang ya :p sudah biasa orang-orang merindukanku

Kutekan tombol _send_

Tak lama alunan lagu No other dari Super Junior mengalun dari ponselku, pasti Kyu.

Segera saja kuangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun dan kami menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam untuk mengobrol melalui telepon. Aku tak merasa mengantuk ataupun lelah, aku bahkan terlalu bersemangat berguling-guling ke sana kemari di atas ranjangku sambil berbicara dengan Kyuhyun di telepon.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah satu malam. Lebih baik kamu tidur. Mau kunyanyikan lagu lullaby? Suaraku bagus loh"

"Serius sudah jam segitu, kok tak terasa ya?"

"Iya. Kamu tidur ya, aku mulai nyanyi ya"

"Stop jangan nyanyi deh. Setiap orang punya kapasitas suaranya sendiri, dan suara mu Kyu? Lebih baik jangan nyanyi deh. Nanti aku mimpi buruk lagi."

"Yak, suaraku bagus asal kau tau saja. Ya sudahlah aku tak menyanyi tapi kau langsung tidur arra?"

"Arrasso. Aku tidur dulu ya"

"Oke baby.. sweet dream my lovely Bunny"

BLUSH!

Pipiku langsung memerah, aku yakin bahkan seluruh wajahku hingga ke telingapun berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung menutup telponnya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku gemas. Rasa senang begitu mendominasi hatiku saat mendengarnya memanggilku dengan panggilan spesial. Aaaa~ malu.

Sudah sebulan aku bersekolah di sekolah baruku, dan sudah sebulan juga aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku baru tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _president school_ di sekolah ini, _president school_ itu semacam ketua dari organisasi yang mewakili siswa. Predikat _president school of school organization_._ School organization_ adalah badan siswa untuk sekolah mirip seperti OSIS namun _school organization_ lebih condong kepada keguiatan sekolah dan penyalur aspirasi siswa, mirip seperti DPR. Dan Kyuhyun juga bertanggung jawab untuk kegiatan ekstarkulikuler di sekolah.

Sudah seminggu ini dia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di _school organization_. Kami jarang bertemu. Jujur saja aku merindukannya.

Biasanya kami sering bertemu di sekolah, bahkan dia sengaja datang ke kelas ku untuk meminta bekal ku, jadi kami sering makan berdua. Namun sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak pernah mengunjungi kelasku lagi. Aku dapat memaklumi kesibukannya sebagai _president school_ hanya saja, rasanya ada yang kurang saat aku belum melihatnya walaupun hanya 1 hari.

Apakah aku harus mengunjungi kelasnya? Atau datang mengunjungi ruangannya di ruang _school organization_? Tapi akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan. Pemikiran seperti itu terus saja berputar di otakku bahkan aku tak tertarik untuk ikut mengobrol dengan Wookie, Yesung, dan Hyukkie.

Ahh, aku bingung. Keinginan untuk bertemu ah bukan, hanya melihatnya sekilas saja itu sudah cukup. Tapi rasa egois dan malu ku benar-benar sedikit lebih mendominasi, tapi jika tidak bertemu, hati rasanya tidak tenang. Aduuh, bagaimana ini?

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menutup mata. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan.

Oke, aku akan mengunjungi kelasnya untuk melihatnya sekilas saja. Setelah itu aku pasti akan merasa tenang.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju penghujung lantai 3 untuk menuju kelas Kyu dan Hae oppa.

Aku agak sedikit berjinjit untuk mengintip dari jendela yang terbuka, mengingat tinggi badanku yang terbilang pendek, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kelas lewat celah di jendela sehingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia sedang asik bermain dengan PSP nya.

Tunggu. Dia sedang bermain dengan PSP nya. JADI?! Dia sedang bermain PSP? Tidak mencoba menhubungiku atau mengunjungiku di kelas.

Oke, aku tahu kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, mengapa saat memikirkan ini dadaku merasa sesak sih. Dia lebih memilih PSPnya daripada mengunjungi atau menghubungiku.

Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah terlalu memikirkan dia. Dia lebih menyayangi PSPnya daripada aku.

Tunggu dulu, kok aku jadi bersikap seperti ini? Malah terlihat kalau aku cemburu pada PSPnya. Aku ulangi, AKU CEMBURU PADA PSP?! Seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Memang aku siapanya Kyuhyun? Aku bukanlah pacarnya Kyuhyun. Dasar menyebalkan!

Akupun berbalik dan kembali menuju kelasku sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki dengan kesal. Aku sudah bilang bukan, kalau aku adalah orang yang egois. Memang seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti ini, tapi aku tetap saja merasa kesal. Dia sering bilang kalau dia merindukanku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanku barang sedetikpun. Walaupun aku tahu itu adalah gombalan belaka, tapi aku tak tahu rasanya sesakit ini. Menyebalkan!

"Minnie!" panggil seseorang yang paling aku hindari saat ini, Kyuhyun. Ini sudah hari kedua semenjak aku kesal padanya, aku pun terus menghindarinya dan membalas pesannya asal-asalan. Bahkan aku sengaja tak mau mengangkat telpon dari Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia menelpon ke telepon rumah karena aku terus saja membiarkan telpon darinya. Donghae oppa pun bertanya padaku ada masalah apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"MIN, ya~ Lee Sungmin!" dia terus memanggilku dapat kurasakan kalau suaranya makin dekat. Lebih baik aku mencari cara untuk menghindarinya. Ah, itu Yesung. Lebih baik aku memanggil Yesung dan mengajaknya pergi dari lorong kelas ini, kemana saja asalkan jangan ada Kyuhyun. Aku masih kesal.

"Yesungie!" panggilku pada akhirnya.

"Hai Sungmin, mau kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ingin mengikutimu saja" dapat kulihat saat ini Kyuhyun sedang kebingungan. Lalu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berbalik pergi.

Bisa dilihat sendiri?! Dia cuek sekali. Apa karena dia terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri, karena dia tinggalnya di negeri yang dingin makanya sifatnya juga jadi dingin.

"... Min, jadi mau ikut tidak?" perkataan Yesung membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Eh? anni, aku tidak jadi ikut. Mian." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Arrasso. annyeong" Yesung pun pergi meninggalkanku.

"Nne" ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan sepasang lengan yang kekar memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku menegang merasakan pelukan hangat ini.

"Hup, akhirnya kelinci nakal ini dapat kutangkap juga." Suara ini..

"Kau kenapa? Sudah 2 hari ini menghindariku terus" tanyanya manja sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Jantungku berdebar keras. Dapat kupastikan jika wajahku pun pasti memerah

"A-aaa anni-yo Kyu" jawabku sambil menahan napas berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku.

"Bohong! Sekarang saja kau tak mau melihat wajahku." Katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. Hal yang paling dia lakukan saat kami kecil, yang biasanya akan kubalas dengan tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Ahk, aku harus pulang duluan ya." Ujarku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"Pulang bersamaku ya?"katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku menarik tanganku kasar, dia terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Ah, anni. Aku pulang dengan Hae oppa." Akupun tak tahu mengapa aku bisa sekasar itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hae tadi memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu."

Hae oppa pasti curiga padaku. Dia ingin mendamaikan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Jja, kajja." Ajaknya sambil berusaha menarik tanganku dengan lebih lembut.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Pasti nanti akan terasa canggung saat hanya berdua di mobil dengannya.

Akhirnya kamipun sampai pada lapangan parkir dan segera menuju mobilnya. Kami berjalan tanpa ada satu percakapan dan gurauan yang biasanya kami lakukan. Sepertinya perjalanan pulang kali ini akan terasa berat. Dia pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, aku pun segera masuk ke mobilnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan dia pun membalas dengan senyum canggung.

Setelah dia masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun tak segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dia hanya memutar tubuhnya menghadapku yang duduk di sebelah kemudi.

Dia nampak menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menatapku tajam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa? Sampai menghindariku terus?" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya padaku. Dia bahkan nampak berusaha memilih kata yang lebih halus untukku dalam pertanyaannya. Jika seperti ini kami malah terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya dia hangat dan selalu ceria, namun kali ini terasa dingin dan menusuk.

Aku hanya diam, tak berani memandang wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dengan tatapan menusuk dan nada suara yang dingin.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa menghindariku terus selama beberapa hari ini? Kau bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telponku dan juga membalas pesanku dengan singkat. Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanyanya akhirnya sambil menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Anni, gwenchana-yo." Jawabku sambil terus menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"Ceritalah, ada apa? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?" Dia mengangkat wajahku pelan lalu mengelus lembut pipiku dan tersenyum.

Senyumannya memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang padaku. Akupun menutup mataku untuk menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang terus menerus menjalar dari sentuhannya perlahan aku menarik garis bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang menandakan bahwa aku menikmati sentuhannya. Perlahan aku pun menyentuh tangannya yang berada di pipiku dan menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin kehangatan dan kenyamanan ini hilang.

Tiba-tiba bisa kurasakan bibirku menyentuh sebuah objek lembut dan hangat. Sontak akupun membuka mataku dan dapat kulihat wajah Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahku, dia menutup matanya dan dapat kusimpulkan kalau dia sedang mencium bibirku. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku pun menutup mataku untuk menikmati sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku menggerakkan bibirku merespon ciumannya, dia pun membalas responku. Tak ada nafsu, dia terus menciumku dengan lembut, awalnya aku bingung bagaimana membalas ciumannya. Namun dia nampak berusaha mengajariku dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Aku membutuhkan oksigen, aku pun berniat melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Dia mengerti dan menarik bibir nya menjauh dari bibirku. Lalu dia mengecup pelan dahiku dan tetap memegang pipiku.

"I love you" lirihnya pelan seusai mengecup dahiku.

"I love you too" balasku dengan wajah menunduk.

Dapat kurasakan dia terkejut sesaat dan merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

Ya, kini aku mengerti. Aku tak pernah memikirkan Siwon seperti aku memikirkan Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Aku hanya kecewa saat mendapati Kibummie sahabatku tidak jujur padaku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa hubunganku perlu kutangisi sedemikian rupa, aku.. aku hanya kecewa.

Saat aku tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun aku begitu bingung dan kehilangan. Saat Kyuhyun begitu memperdulikanku dan menghubungiku setiap saat aku menyia-nyiakannya bahkan cenderung cuek pada semua bentuk perhatiannya.

Setelah kejadian di mobil tadi akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun pun menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku menjawab semua pernyataan cintanya yang lalu. Walau aku tak menceritakan kepadanya apa yang membuatku menghindarinya beberapa hari ini, aku menganggap terlalu konyol untuk memberitahukannya. Biarlah kusimpan sendiri.

Sedari tadi aku di kamar hanya tiduran dan bergulaing-guling di ranjang sambil mendengarkan lagu Lovely Day dari Super Junior yang mewakili keadaan hatiku. Entah sudah berapa kali lagu ini kuulang namun aku terus mendengarkannya tanpa merasa bosan, sambil sesekali aku melantunkan beberapa lirik.

"I wanna hold your hand, I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna fallin' love with you, must be beautiful lovely day." Aku melantukan lirik yang benar-benar kurasakan hari ini. Dia terus saja berusaha menggenggam tanganku saat di mobil tadi dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya padaku.

Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku dan menghampiri poster Super Junior yang sengaja ku pajang di dekat meja belajar dan meja riasku. Lalu aku menyanyikan kembali lirik lagu tersebut pada poster yang di hadapanku.

Lagu ini sungguh bisa mewakili perasaanku.

"Must be beautiful lovely day"

Akupun segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar Hae oppa dan segera memutar kenop pintu.

"Oppa!" panggilku saat pintu berhasil kubuka.

"..Ya Hyukkie? AH!" teriaknya terkejut saat mendengar panggilanku.

Ah, rupanya dia sedang menelepon. Menelpon Hyukkie? Aku pun tersenyum.

Hae oppa pun segera mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hyukkie di telepon.  
"Ah,Hyukkie. Ada nyamuk besar datang. Nanti dilanjut lagi yah. annyeong!"

Apa? Nyamuk? Enak aja, cantik-cantik begini dibilang nyamuk.

"WAE?" tanya Hae oppa yang mukanya telah memerah.

"Oh, jadi oppa sedang mendekati Hyukkie? Pantas sering ke kelasku." Godaku saat melihat wajah oppa yang memerah.

"Ah, sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Ada apa? tumben, tak ada angin tak ada hujan kau kemari? Mau cerita kau dan Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran?"

"Eh, kok oppa tahu?"

"Tahu lah, daritadi kau menyanyi lagu cinta dengan sangat keras. Terus tadi waktu di depan rumah Kyuhyun sempat mencium dahi dan pipimu. Lalu kau daritadi tersenyum terus seperti orang gila."

-_-" "Orang gila? Enak saja. Sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa cinta itu seperti air."

"Hmm.. bagus, sekarang coba katakan pada oppa."

"Karena di saat tak ada air, kita akan sedih dan kehilangan. Tapi di saat banyak air, kita tak menyadari betapa berharganya air itu." Jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman tulus pada Hae oppa.

"Bagus! Kemari, biar ku peluk. Pintar sekali nae dongsaeng" kata Hae oppa sambil merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Hae oppa.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahilku untuk menggoda Hae oppa.

"Oppa.." panggilku masih dalam pelukkannya.

"Hmm.."

"Kau memelukku dengan sangat lama, aku bukan Hyukkie loh, jangan-jangan sekarang kau sedang berkhayal memeluk Hyukkie ya?." Godaku pada akhirnya.  
"YAK~ Lee Sungmin!" Kata Hae oppa sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap melempariku dengan bantal yang kini tengah di pegangnya.

"Aku setuju kalau kau menjadi pacarnya Hyukkie, tapi kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum Hyukkie direbut orang lain. Karena teman sekelasku banyak yang mengincarnya, mungkin saja Yunho juga sudah bersiap-siap menyatakan perasaannya." Godaku saat aku sudah di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hae oppa pun membulatkan matanya dan kembali mengangkat tangannya hendak melempariku dengan bantal itu lagi, namun aku lebih gesit dan menutup pintu kamar dan tak berapa lama kemudian dapat kudengar teriakan Hae oppa dari dalam kamar.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Aku pun tertawa keras sambil berlari cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu dengan cepat, antisipasi agar Hae oppa tidak seenaknya menerobos ke kamarku dan melempariku dengan bantal yang akhirnya akan berujung pada perang bantal dan membuat kamarku berantakan.

TBC


End file.
